The Spiritless Key
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Without that one word to prop him up, he was worthless. An AU based off that one scene in episode 47, so, spoilers! Rated T for mentions of suicidal thoughts. A series of Kattobingless!Yuuma AU drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Okay, this was a story that I had written out roughly two weeks ago, after the 47th episode of ZeXal. Naturally, it WOULD be a depressing episode that would start my writing spree on the newest Yu-Gi-Oh series, eh? Anyways, lots of us on Tumblr were rather frightened of how Yuuma ended up without his spirit of Kattobing, and well, this scene really made me wonder-what if Yuuma never really heard that word from his father and didn't have it as a crutch to keep him from feeling so much like a failure? And then this happened. It was originally written as two chapters, but I've put them together for a single upload, since they're both about the same event-the beginning!**

**Just to warn you-Yuuma _is_ suicidal and does express those thoughts throughout this fic, so if that's not your cup of tea, just go on your merry way and don't worry about this stuff, okay?**

**Now, let's go!**

* * *

Yuuma held the key in his hands, terrified and shaking. It had been a long time since he had last seen this key, and holding it only brought up the bad memories of how he had received it in the first place. It, along with several other items, had been left to him in his father's will. His father was now either dead or missing, Yuuma didn't care either way. All he could remember when he thought of his father was that damned camping trip, the trip that had sealed his fate as a worthless and pathetic loser.

Going out with his father had been such an escape, a way to be free from school for at least a short time. Out there, nobody called him stupid, teased him for not being able to do a thing. He could pretend to be strong when he was with his father. But then, that one climb up that cliff face…

"_I can't do it! It's too scary, I can't do it!"_

"_Of course you can, Yuuma!"_

And then, without a further word, his father kept climbing. Yuuma, held by only a thin rope, could do nothing but follow lest it snap. Continually being dragged onward and upward, against the cold and the wind and the fear, his father ignoring or not hearing his crying to stop, his hands and knees cut against the stone as his little body struggled to keep up with his father's strong movements, so much unlike his own. It was too scary, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't. And when that rope snapped from being put under so much strain, his father too far up and too fast for Yuuma to keep up with, he was lucky to be so close to the ledge where his father had pulled up. All he had to do was to haul his body up the last foot or so of bedrock.

And he couldn't do even that. He held on, shivering and crying until his hands were numb against the rock face, and when he finally brought himself to try and pull himself up…his hand lost its grip, too numb to even try and exert any strength. If his father hadn't caught him…well, that would have been the end he deserved, wouldn't it? Instead, he had been bodily hauled up by his father, cradled like an infant as he continued to cry until he fell asleep, waking up later in his room.

When his father had gone missing only a scant few weeks later, Yuuma found that he felt little for the father that should have been able to do so much for him, yet couldn't even help him become even a tiny bit less of a failure. When the box of various ancient trinkets came into his possession, he only felt a hollow emptiness, as if any hope of him becoming any better was completely and utterly gone. The trinkets were left up in the attic, never to be disturbed.

Until today. Yuma felt the strings of the old and dusty hammock creak from the strain as he shivered and curled up in it, holding the key close. For so long, he had been haunted by that door in his dreams. _"Whoever opens this door shall have nothing to fear. But in exchange, they will lose what is most precious." _And for a long time, he was too cowardly to open that door. It was a terrifying thing, all tall and demonic, stone mouth large enough to swallow him whole should it not feel like bothering to chew him up with the large, foot-long teeth. But now…

At the school, many students had recently fallen to the trouble student, Shark, and his ferocious, almost vengeful, dueling. Just today, Yuuma had been unfortunate enough to see Tetsuo, the strongest duelist in his class, fall to the terrifying rouge duelist. And then Shark had spotted _him_. Had designated _him_ as his next victim, "for a breather round," as Shark had put it. That was all a pathetic person like him could offer at his best, anyways.

Yuuma knew he wouldn't win. He could never beat Tetsuo, after all, and Shark had crushed him easily without taking a single life point of damage. And when he inevitably lost, his deck…it would be gone. His father's deck. The deck that he used despite the painful memories it held because he was too scared or too unskilled to get other cards. The deck that had been reduced to its bare bones due to him already losing so many cards due to the ante rule that students sometimes used when teachers weren't using (always dueling him whenever they chose to use that rule because they _knew_ he would be too scared to report anything to the teachers). It would all be gone. And just like that, he knew that any redemption he could have scrounged for himself would be over. After all, hadn't he once declared that he would be Duel Champion? A declaration hastily blurted out, for no other reason that he didn't know what to say, and he was scared to be the only child without a dream. And now that would be over.

There was no point in him even trying to scrounge a living after that. What everyone suspected, what everyone whispered under their breath, would be proven true, and he would never be able to redeem himself, never be able to grow beyond the worthless loser that he knew that he was. And so he found himself in the dusty attic, crying silently as he curled up as much as possible, the golden key clutched next to his heart in clammy, shaking hands. The voice in his dreams echoed in his mind.

"_Whoever opens this door…"_

_He saw it. In his mind's eye, he saw it as he closed his eyes, looming and towering over him._

"…_shall have nothing to fear."_

_Yes. He'd have nothing to fear after this. Nothing._

"_But in exchange…"_

_The price. It was nothing. It was completely worthless, after all._

"…_they shall lose what is most precious."_

_What did he have left that could even be considered precious? What, after all, was he so worried about losing? His self-respect, his right and will to live. That was all he could rightfully claim, as a worthless person. That was his most precious thing. His grip on the key slackened briefly, before clutching it even closer to his heart as more tears came, dripping down his face, landing on the tiny green gem that was embedded in the key. In his agitated state, the deepest wish of his heart found its way to his lips in a feverish, frightened whisper._

"_As worthless as it is…it's what I hold closest. As you demand…please, take my life, so I don't have to fear anything in this world anymore!"_

**(-0-0-0-0-0-)**

When Yuuma made his desperate request, and heard the door creak open, he felt completely drained. All his pent up emotions were suddenly gone, released in that fitful request, and now his body didn't feel as if it could respond to anything. He saw the door open, felt the burst of wind and power and energy rush past him.

He saw a glimpse of something blue, then a glimpse of many small things surrounding him and cutting off his vision-cards? Before he could confirm it, there was the loud sound of something shattered, and they all flew apart. One remained with him, settling in his hands, and as a dark black energy exploded from it, he passed out.

**(-0-0-0-0-0-)**

Waking up in his hammock, he felt a brief moment of surprise. He was still alive. What had the door taken from him, if not his life? Yuuma couldn't help but let out a sigh as his clammy hands opened, revealing the golden key. Of course it didn't take his life. It was too worthless to even consider as a price.

"So finally, you have awakened."

Yuuma stiffened. What was that voice? It sounded malicious, and angry…he looked up, slowly, shaking even more than usual. What he saw left him speechless.

It was a black humanoid figure, intricate green marks scattered around its form along with blue gems. There was a few red marks on its face which served to make its predatory expression even more intimidating. Yuuma didn't know what it was, nor did he have the courage to even inquire. Instead, he let out a strangled whimper and tried to back away, only finding that being curled up on a hammock left little he could do at the moment without summoning the strength he knew he didn't have.

"Hmmph. Pathetic." Even though he knew it was coming, Yuuma couldn't help but wince. Of course even otherworldly things would find him worthless. "You'd be of much more use without that meager will of yours…" And before Yuuma could let out a cry, the _thing_ let out several thick tentacles that emerged from its almost liquid-like body, aiming straight at him. He flinched and covered his eyes…

And opened them when a bright golden light emerged from the key, blocking the entity's attack and causing it to snarl angrily. Yuuma only whimpered. He watched as the thing mused out loud, letting him hear whatever its intentions were.

"Of course the key would protect even a miserable wretch like you. This won't be as easy as the Original, oh no. You actually have memories and a personality to boot…I suppose I'll have to be…" and here the face twisted in an ugly snarl, making Yuuma flinch yet again. "…_diplomatic._"

"W-who…" Yuuma gulped, surprised that a coherent word managed to escape him. But if this key was apparently keeping him safe, then… "Who…are you…?"

"I…?" The thing grinned, which somehow proved to even be even more terrifying than its snarl. "I am Number 96: Black Mist. And you, miserable wretch, have unlocked my power."

"I…? How…?"

"By opening the path of the Original, of course."

"O-original?"

"Oh, he's nobody special. You might have gotten a glimpse of him before I got to him. But you see, the shock of breaking the seal shattered his memory, so he really is probably the only one worse off than you. Imagine, not knowing even your name or why you exist!"

And Yuuma only shook, eyes widening.

"A…are you saying…that…Orignal was…worthless?" Like him. No reason to exist. Black Mist only laughed.

"Essentially. You see, his memory shattered into us Numbers. I happen to be one of the most _important._" The last word was heavily emphasized, the Number drawling out the last word with an almost sensual pleasure.

"I-Important…?" So what was it doing here, with him? "Why?" The Number looked delighted, as if it had been waiting for Yuuma to ask that question.

"You see…" It cackled, and Yuuma felt a chill run down his spine. "I remember why he was meant to come to this world in the first place. When he realized that I did, he immediately surrendered direction to me, as he knew nothing at all. So easy to lead around, like a small innocent child!" There was more laughter, high and mad, and Yuuma felt dizzy from hearing it all.

"So you're important…" How was this meant to help Yuuma, however? The Gate had promised that Yuuma would have nothing to fear…but at this moment it looked like Yuuma would be fearful of this…thing that he had released into the world for the rest of his life.

"Indeed." And the Number drew close, uncomfortably close even with the distance forced by the key's protection. "And your role, now that you've opened that door…you are meant to aid me in my endeavors."

"M-me?" What could he do? He was worthless and pathetic! It wasn't like he could be of any use. "What…what could I even do?"

"Oh, it's simple, really. You work together with me to destroy this world."

"W…what…?" The surprise in his voice was evident, even with his voice being reduced to a scared whisper. "H-how…why would I…how could I even…" Black Mist grinned, as if enjoying his mental distress.

"Oh, I know that's not something you wanted, but you opened the door, you pay the price. Besides…" The Number's tone was taking on that dangerously suave tone, drawling out his words again. "This world of yours is doomed to destruction eventually, just as all things are. Does it matter if you bring it about just a bit faster?"

Yuuma could only breathe heavily for a few moments. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that anyone would come to him for help with anything, much less such a monumental task of destroying the world. But…destroying that world…wasn't that a bad thing? Wouldn't he be faced with disapproval if he even tried something like that?

Then again, nobody approved of him anyway. They all thought of him as worthless, all made fun of him, even when they spoke with kind words. If he did something like that, the disapproval and hatred of everyone…that was nothing new. The worst that could happen was that they'd lock him up to wallow in his own misery, or outright kill him, and he'd finally get the end he deserved either way. After all, what else could he do but fail? Even with these thoughts, it took him a long time to speak.

"I…I was supposed to die…a long time ago. If…If this is how I meet my end, being able to long enough to see the end of the world…that would be more than I expected. If…If destroying the world is the only way my life can end, after opening that door, then…" Yuuma gulped, not believing that he was actually saying these things. "I…I don't think I'd mind that…"

Black Mist let loose that unsettling grin once more at those words.

"I see. So, will you help me?"

"I…I…" Yuuma flinched at Black Mist's look of annoyance. "It's…scary…" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. His response to everything. Why he couldn't do anything. Because he knew he would fail everything. "I can't do it…I know I can't do it. Why…why would you ask someone like me?"

Black Mist sighed in impatience, biting out the next few words as if they were costing him a great deal of patience.

"If I had my way, I'd just control your will the same way I did the Original's. But the key protects you from me because you see me as a threat. But I need that key's power. It opened that door and let me free. You have that key. You can open that door. That means you have some worth, at least. So instead of controlling you…" and here, Black Mist scowled, "I'll have to work with you. Understood?"

"I…I understand, but…" Yuuma saw everyone in his mind. Their disapproving stares. They knew he couldn't do anything. He knew it too. "I can't do it! I'll just fail! I always fail at everything! I'm just some pathetic, worthless _loser!"_ He started panting heavily, that outburst of emotion having shocked him to his core. He hadn't said anything out loud like that since he last talked to his father. And look at what that had gotten him. He couldn't look up for what felt like forever, but when he did, he saw Black Mist looking strangely thoughtful.

"So, what you fear most is failure, is it?" Yuuma didn't know what the Number was getting at, but eventually he nodded. "Then the solution is simple."

"It…It is?" Was there really an easy answer for his dilemma?

"Of course." Black Mist's voice had taken that eerily smooth tone again. "You simply just have to let me decide what you do for you."

Yuuma looked up at Black Mist with wonder. Never had someone been willing to simply guide him through. They only expected him to try things on his own and fail. Black Mist seemed to take this look as encouragement to keep talking.

"If you simply act as my eyes and ears, my way of interacting with this human world, then you won't have to worry about failure. Anything that you fail at would be _my_ failure instead, because I was the one deciding everything." And then the Number got closer. It was closer than ever, and Yuuma belatedly realized that the key wasn't repelling Black Mist as strongly as it was before.

"You wouldn't need to fear anything, if you let me think for you."

Yuuma's breath caught in his throat. That was what the door had promised him. He would have nothing to fear. He wouldn't have to cower from everyone's disapproving stares. He wouldn't have to shy away from tasks that everyone else could do. He could salvage what little was left of his life…

"I…I don't have to think? Or…or feel? I can just let you…decide?"

"Only if you are willing to let me in, boy."

Black Mist had gotten closer again. Their faces were almost touching. Yuuma couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. This felt like it was too good to be true.

Slowly, hesitantly, Yuuma held his hand out to the Number.

"O…okay. I'll help you."

Black Mist seized his hand with its own, sharp nails digging into Yuuma's skin as it gripped tightly. Tentacles again erupted from its hand, but this time they weren't as aggressive as before, instead crawling slowly up his arm and feeling almost…soothing…with their gentle steady movement.

"You agree to help me with the destruction of this planet?"

Yuuma watched with fascination as the tendrils continued snaking up his arm, before looking back up to Black Mist. Their eyes met.

"I…I do."

"You agree to do whatever I say, unconditionally?"

The tendrils had reached his neck. They curled around it, but somehow, it didn't feel wrong at all despite how constricting they were slowly becoming.

"I…do."

"You agree that your will is my own, that your body is mine to do with as I see fit, and that we, from now on, are bound as partners in my endeavors?"

He had never been able to hold eye contact with anyone this long before.

"I do."

There was a searing pain in his neck, and his body seized up momentarily before becoming limp, cradled gently by the tendrils that had grown down to his back and were supporting him, keeping him upright. The number 96 burned brightly from underneath his uniform's shirt collar, before fading away.

"Then the vow is sealed."

Black Mist let loose that vicious, predatory grin once more. But this time, Yuuma found, it didn't scare him all that much.

It was actually almost comforting.

* * *

**[A/U]: Yep. That's how it turned out in my mind. And yes, Yuuma doesn't get Hope in this story. He has no need for it. It's already failed him enough that he's stopped believing in a concept of "hope" and so he receives a different Numbers. Of course, this is assuming that Yuuma follows the rules of the other Numbers users and that their first Numbers took the form of that person's 'Inner Darkness.' It's highly likely that he doesn't, considering he has the original, Astral, and Hope instead, and that Hope and Black Mist are just unique among the Numbers for having stronger personalities than the others, and the show will probably throw more hints about that, but until then, that's how I'm explaining how Yuuma got Black Mist. **


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: oops guess who forgot about this fic  
**

**Anyways, here's their first duel together!  
**

* * *

Yuuma came to the designated dueling spot as early as he could. It wasn't as if he felt ready for the duel, oh no. Even with Black Mist's help, he wasn't sure if he could pull off a victory. He was just too much of a failure, and his deck had suffered for it…but he didn't want to be late. That would just be admitting to how worthless he was. That was how Shark and his cronies found him, standing in one place and openly fidgeting.

"So, you did show up. Good to see you're not as much of a coward as everyone says you are," Shark sneered, making Yuuma flinch. It wasn't that he didn't already know what everyone thought of him…but still…

"Don't listen to him," Black Mist hissed into his ear. "You only need to listen to my words, and mine alone. With that, you will have nothing to fear."

"Uh…un…" Yuuma nodded nervously, the agreement thankfully being vague enough for Shark to interpret the words as a response to his taunting.

"I won't drag this out any longer than necessary. That's the best I can do for a weak shrimp duelist like you. Now, start the duel!"

"Um…yes!"

0-0-0-0-0

It was no surprise to say that Shark was disappointed in this mockery of a duel. He had heard stories about the timid student who had the gall to even attempt playing Duel Monsters, and was an insult to the game itself. He had thought the reports were exaggerated, but it was true. He really did hesitate for almost minutes at a time to play a card, and would sometimes not end up playing something at all. The constant second guessing had long become tedious to listen to. It wasn't even a duel; the boy was barely playing as it was!

Still, Yuuma acted stranger than he expected. He had been told that he boy's mental focus was phenomenally bad thanks to his lack of self-confidence, but he didn't expect Yuuma's eyes to drift away from the duel as often as they did. They darted around, rarely fixating on anything other than straight on the duel field or a point just off to his side. Nothing was there, so Shark wrote it off as yet another one of Yuuma's strange habits, but still, he wondered.

Most of his thoughts, however, were focused on how much of his time was wasted on this duel. He wouldn't get any stronger like this. He couldn't reach his goal doing mockery sideshows like this. What he needed was power!

Then suddenly, he felt a voice whisper in the back of his mind, promising just what he wanted. It wasn't necessary for this duel, not at all. Still, he wouldn't pass this chance up. If it helped get him through this even just a little faster, it would be worth it. After all, it couldn't hurt to get a taste of how the power worked before he used it for bigger and better things.

He let it take control. He reached for the new card that had appeared in his extra deck and summoned it.

Even watching Yuuma, a boy who was scared of his own shadow, fall to the ground in fear of Number 17: Revise Dragon felt satisfying.

0-0-0-0-0

"A Number," Black Mist hissed into Yuuma's ear. "Now is the time to really listen to me, boy. I've put up with your self-doubt until this point, but now things are serious. This is your first test, child, whether you can actually fulfill the task that you will execute for me." Yuuma only began shaking all the more. It took Black Mist sliding a tentacle over the boy's neck to calm him, warningly indicating the spot where he had marked him.

"Focus. Summon my card, and you will do well."

"Y…yes…" Now that he had a clear goal, a strategy set in place, his desperate search for a strategy was not so desperate after all. Somehow, Black Mist's eyes piercing through him weren't as intimidating as the eyes of everyone else. Unlike the eyes of others, always looking down on him, sneering, judging, Black Mist's eyes didn't feel like that. Black Mist observed him because he _needed_ him, needed the vessel that held the key to achieve his goals. It may have not been much of an improvement in the eyes of others, but to Yuuma, having someone not look at him and judge him completely useless was enough to bolster him. Just follow Black Mist's directions without fear…

"I…I overlay my three level two monsters to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Number 96: Black Mist!"

He ignored the cries of surprise coming from the others as the admittedly intimidating true form of Black Mist showed itself on the field. Even with all that show, for it to have only 100 attack points only made Shark laugh in derision: what could he do with a monster like that? Of course, it was impressive that Yuuma could XYZ summon at all…

"Ignore their taunting. Attack that dratted Number, and win!"

"Uh…right! I attack Revise Dragon with Black Mist!"

He heard the sycophants laugh derisively; call him an idiot for attacking with a monster that had only 100 attack points. This time, he paid them no heed. Somehow, knowing that Black Mist was here, guiding him, made it easy to ignore the mocking catcalls, the insults that he knew he deserved. Black Mist knew what he was doing.

"I activate Black Mist's effect! When it battles a monster, I can detach one overlay unit to halve the opponent's attack, and add those attack points to Black Mist!" He heard the laughter stop, heard instead the cries of shock as the monster lashed out, tore through Revise Dragon's body easily.

Shark acted quickly, activated a trap that would negate Revise Dragon's destruction, but the damage was done. Yuuma had started turning the tides of this battle. It seemed like it would all be for naught, however, when Shark activated Revise Dragon's effect yet again, sending Yuuma into a panic. If Black Mist got destroyed, then-!

"And now you'll see why I am worthy of being the strongest of the numbers, boy!" Black Mist hissed into his ear. "I can activate my effect during the opponent's turn as well!"

"I…I activate Black Mist's effect once more!" Everyone stared in shock; they didn't expect that to happen at all. Shark had nothing to protect Revise Dragon from being destroyed a second time, and even more damage was dealt to Shark as he was thrown back. Shark growled in frustration, but his hand was nearly empty, and nothing would help him other than to stall. He threw a monster in facedown position and ended his turn there.

"You have him on the ropes. His feeble defense will do him no good," hissed Black Mist. "You have the power to end this right now. Activate this card's effect, force a position switch. Summon another monster to attack with, and you've won…"

He did as he was told. For the first time in what felt like forever, he moved with confidence, with energy. This power…he didn't really have anything to fear, not with Black Mist by his side, did he? He forced the monster into face up attack position-a weak thing, no effect that could help.

"I activate Black Mist's effect!" He didn't know why he did that. It was useless. It wouldn't have any effect on the outcome of the duel. The second attack was still necessary to win. But this power, this new sensation of living, he almost felt…_alive_. He didn't want to lose it…he wanted to make sure it was still there. And judging by Black Mist's look of approval, he was doing things correctly.

Black Mist's true form destroyed the weakened monster. His second monster struck Shark directly and sent him flying back, life points dropping to zero. Yuuma froze, doing nothing but breathing heavily for the next few moments. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

He had _won_. He had beat Shark. He…he hadn't…failed…

Yuuma nearly collapsed on the spot, terrified. He wasn't used to this. Oh god, what was going to happen now? More people would find out, and then they'd challenge him, and he'd start failing all over again because god, he wasn't ready for all this success yet. Defeating Shark would attract too many people, people he wasn't ready to take on yet…and he wanted to just help Black Mist, how could he manage this, this was too much…

"Calm yourself," an irate voice hissed to him, making Yuuma's rapid thoughts freeze.

"B…Black…"

"Not out loud, fool!" Yuuma visibly flinched at that, and Black Mist had to sigh at the inadvertent setback. Why did he have such a delicate host? "You can't make yourself look completely weak now!"

"B-but, if I look strong now…Black Mist, I'm not ready, I…" The boy's already quiet voice faded into nonexistence as he began shivering, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable look of disapproval that would come his way from Black Mist.

"I see. It would be too much, to expect someone like you to hold up under such an onslaught." Yuuma sighed and looked down. Subtler words than usual, but as he expected, he was worthless…

"Staying underfoot may be beneficial to us, at least until we can collect more of the Numbers." Black Mist smirked as he held up a hand, and Yuuma dared to look up just in time for him to spot a light coming from Shark's chest into Black Mist's hand. It formed into the card that they had just defeated, Revise Dragon…and Black Mist scowled.

"The Numbers are pieces of the Original's memory…tch, he didn't even know that much? A useless memory fragment."

"O…oh…." Of course he was successful. Something that useless…it would be fitting that a useless guy like him would only be able to succeed at getting useless things…

"Do not worry. Even if the Number is a useless memory fragment, it is by no means a useless _card_. After all, its effect is somewhat similar to mine, albeit inferior. It will boost your strength nicely. You have done well enough, my little pawn."

Unintentionally, Yuuma found his spirits rising by just the smallest amount. To not be told that he was a complete failure, that he had, if not done well, at least done enough to succeed, was a relief…almost a joy. And somehow, it felt real. Not like those false assurances he always heard from others, like Akari and his grandmother, from that Mizuki girl who occasionally tried to encourage him into activities. Those felt condescending; given to him out of pity or shame…they didn't believe he had any kind of the potential they said he had.

But Black Mist…his life was on the line with these duels, wasn't it? Yuuma was the only one who _could_ help him at all, wasn't he? So if he wasn't doing a good job…Black Mist would know. Black Mist couldn't tolerate failure. He would let him know…as scary as he was, Black Mist was the only one he could really trust, right?

He didn't have to worry about failing him. That was what Black Mist said. Just listen to him and let him direct everything, and he would merely be a means to Black Mist's end…in that way, he wasn't failing, right? He wasn't…

"Boy, you may have a point. Your deck is full of monsters that are weak on their own, but would do greatly in supporting an XYZ-based deck…we must acquire more Numbers before we can be known…"

He was even agreeing with him? The sheer incredulity of the situation made Yuuma speak up…quietly. He didn't want to draw Black Mist's ire again.

"B…But how? Shark is the strongest duelist in our school, or at least the most well-known…if people found out I beat him, then…"

"Do not worry. Leave things to me." The dark being smirked, and Yuuma found that his quivering had stopped. Instead he followed the whispered instructions in his ear, allowed black tendrils invisible to all but him to creep across his skin and change his expression into something much unlike the scared boy that had been dueling only a few moments ago.

He strode up to Shark, looking down on him (and wow, it felt strange to be looking down on someone for once, was this what everyone felt like when they berated him under their breath? It was so…empowering…), making the older boy flinch back at the almost twisted smirk that didn't fit on Yuuma's face at all.

"You…you will speak nothing of this," Yuuma hissed, repeating the words he was told, trying hard to mimic Black Mist's sinister tone. It must have worked somehow: Shark looked like he was frozen in place at those words.

"W…what?" the older boy finally managed to choke out.

"You say nothing about what happened in this duel. Or, at the very least…do not mention my victory." Yuuma paused, looking for all the world like he was thinking of what to say next when he was merely listening to Black Mist's next words.

"Tell them, perhaps, that you took pity on a _pathetic_ thing like me," Shark flinched at the harsh snarl that appeared in his words, as if some sort of raw emotion had infected that one single word, showing real, raw anger that had built up over time. "That, even though you defeated me, you decided to not rob me of the only thing that kept me from being truly pathetic, perhaps. It would make sense, after all. The disgrace of a duelist would be so pitiful that not even a rogue shark would prey on its remains, wouldn't it?"

Shark's silence only convinced both Yuuma and Black Mist that he would indeed keep quiet, at the very least.

"He is an arrogant one," Black Mist purred. "Whatever pride he had in his duels is shattered by losing to us…honestly, he should be grateful to us, giving him an out like that. Of course, he would probably be ashamed by that out as well, wouldn't he? Now, those useless sycophants, on the other hand…they will lose all respect for Shark now. They are ruled by fear. You must appeal to them directly before they will keep our secrets…"

"_You,_" Yuuma snarled in response, finding it easy to be nothing but a voice for this spirit, casting aside his own useless personality for that of the Number's. The two boys who had been accompanying Shark had been about to flee, and froze at his increasingly sinister voice.

"You two…you will follow my small request, won't you?"

They had been about to protest: why wouldn't someone want to brag about beating someone like Shark? They could totally help bolster his reputation, maybe even help him out a little.

But then Yuuma smirked at them, and they found themselves wanting to get away. There was something not _right_ with him at the moment, some strange glint in his eyes that marked something sinister and strange going on. It wasn't natural, some nobody-no, less than nobody!-beating Shark, there had to be something bad going on…and they had to get away!

Only they couldn't. It felt like their legs were rooted to the ground by some mysterious force, by something almost like…fear. They couldn't know that they were actually being held there by Black Mist's tentacles, invisible to them. Instead, they could only look on as their hypothetical fear grew into the real thing, watching Yuuma become something strange and sinister before their very eyes.

"Y…Yes, of course! We w-won't tell a soul about you winning or anything!" they found themselves stammering in unison.

"Good…now get out of my _sight_," The boys fled as they were told, not looking back. Yuuma nodded, and then smirked as he seemed to think of something else as he looked on at Shark.

"I believe you have something of mine…"

"What?! Impossible…how?!" Shark finally seemed to find his anger once more, that terrifying rage that made him known as the vicious shark of the school. Only this time it seemed to have no effect: Yuuma's face had been schooled into some indifferent, almost nonchalant expression.

"Oh, not intentionally of course…you see, Takeda has taken a lot of cards from me in the past…I want them _back_."

Five minutes later saw Yuuma standing alone with Takeda Tetsuo's deck in his hands and an almost vacant expression that hid the shock his mind was still going through.

He couldn't believe he had managed to do all that.

"One down," murmured Black Mist. "You just may be useful to me yet, little pawn."

Yuuma only nodded in response.

* * *

**[A/N]: I don't really have ideas for a full outline of this fic, sadly, so you'll probably just continue to get snippets every now and then. Until next time!  
**


End file.
